citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Azalea
|Album = Azalea |Runtime = 3:51 (Full) 1:30 (Opening) |Opening Number = 1 |First Episode = 1 |Last Episode = 12 |Next = N/A}} is the opening theme of the anime Citrus, performed by . Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= yurusareta koto nante sou ooku wa nai desho dare no me ni kanaeba daremo kizutsukezu ni sumu shiawase no teigi wa hito no kazu aru kedo tsukamu made no michi wa ippon to kagiranai maigo ni naru mae ni kimi no koe wo shirube ni mimi no oku komaku wo motto furuwasete michi naki michi wo yukou hajimete wo sasageyou amai yume sono mahou ni kakatta furi de zankoku ni mo omoeru unmei no sono naka de mitsukaranai you ni susumou ashiato wo keshite todokanai yoru ni mo yorisoeru nanika wo itsu　no　ma　ni futari wa sotto sodatete itan da yo kanaetai koto nara hoshi no kazu aru kedo tatoe sono subete ga yume to chittatte kowaku wa nai you ni kimi no te wo hanasazu ni mune no oku kodou ga gutto takamareba |-| Kanji= 許されたことなんてそう多くはないでしょう？ 誰の目に適えば誰も傷つけずに済む？ シアワセの定義は人の数あるけど 掴むまでの道は一本と限らない 迷子になる前にきみの声を標に 耳の奥　鼓膜をもっと震わせて 道なき道を行こう　初めてを捧げよう 甘い夢　その魔法に掛かったフリで 残酷にも思える運命のその中で 見つからないように進もう　足跡は消して |-| English= There aren’t that many things we’re allowed to do freely. Can anyone’s dream come true without hurting anyone else? There are just as many theories of happiness as there are people, But there’s not necessarily only one path to each! Before I get lost, I’ll use your voice as my guide. Make my eardrums tremble deep inside! Let’s follow an unmarked path! Let’s offer up our “firsts”! As if we’re under the spell of a sweet dream. Following what might just be a cruel fate, Let’s keep moving so that we’re never found, erasing our footsteps as we go! Even on nights we can’t reach one another, we have something by our side. Before we knew it, we’d started helping each other grow. There are as many hopeful wishes as there are stars in the sky, Even if we fall along with our dreams. To keep free from fear, I won’t let go of your hand. Once the beating of our hearts intensifies... Long ver. Rōmaji= yurusareta koto nante sou ooku wa nai desho dare no me ni kanaeba daremo kizutsukezu ni sumu shiawase no teigi wa hito no kazu aru kedo tsukamu made no michi wa ippon to kagiranai maigo ni naru mae ni kimi no koe wo shirube ni mimi no oku komaku wo motto furuwasete michi naki michi wo yukou hajimete wo sasageyou amai yume sono mahou ni kakatta furi de zankoku ni mo omoeru unmei no sono naka de mitsukaranai you ni susumou ashiato wo keshite todokanai yoru ni mo yorisoeru nanika wo itsu　no　ma　ni futari wa sotto sodatete itan da yo kanaetai koto nara hoshi no kazu aru kedo tatoe sono subete ga yume to chittatte kowaku wa nai you ni kimi no te wo hanasazu ni mune no oku kodou ga gutto takamareba michi naki michi wo yukou hajimete wo kasaneyou namae no nai kono kanjou ni namae wo tsukete sakkaku ni mo omoeru shoudou ni shitagatte kimi ga nozomu nara ochiyou doko made mo yami e maigo ni naru mae ni kimi no koe wo shirube ni mimi no oku komaku wo motto furuwasete michi naki michi wo yukou hajimete wo tsudzukeyou amai yume sono mahou ga sametemo mada zankoku ni mo omoeru unmei wo kechirashite jama sarenai hou e susumou futari dake keshite |-| Kanji= 許されたことなんてそう多くはないでしょう？ 誰の目に適えば誰も傷つけずに済む？ シアワセの定義は人の数あるけど 掴むまでの道は一本と限らない 迷子になる前にきみの声を標に 耳の奥　鼓膜をもっと震わせて 道なき道を行こう　初めてを捧げよう 甘い夢　その魔法に掛かったフリで 残酷にも思える運命のその中で 見つからないように進もう　足跡は消して 届かない夜にも寄り添える何かを いつの間にふたりはそっと育てていたんだよ 叶えたいことなら星の数あるけど たとえそのすべてが夢と散ったって 怖くはないようにきみの手を離さずに 胸の奥　鼓動がぐっと高まれば 道なき道を行こう　初めてを重ねよう 名前のないこの感情に名前を付けて 錯覚にも思える衝動に従って きみが望むなら落ちよう　どこまでも闇へ 迷子になる前にきみの声を標に 耳の奥　鼓膜をもっと震わせて 道なき道を行こう　初めてを続けよう 甘い夢　その魔法が覚めてもまだ 残酷にも思える運命を蹴散らして 邪魔されない方へ進もう　ふたりだけ消して |-| English= There aren’t that many things we’re allowed to do freely. Can anyone’s dream come true without hurting anyone else? There are just as many theories of happiness as there are people, But there’s not necessarily only one path to each! Before I get lost, I’ll use your voice as my guide. Make my eardrums tremble deep inside! Let’s follow an unmarked path! Let’s offer up our “firsts”! As if we’re under the spell of a sweet dream. Following what might just be a cruel fate, Let’s keep moving so that we’re never found, erasing our footsteps as we go! Even on nights we can’t reach one another, we have something by our side. Before we knew it, we’d started helping each other grow. There are as many hopeful wishes as there are stars in the sky, Even if we fall along with our dreams. To keep free from fear, I won’t let go of your hand. Once the beating of our hearts intensifies… Let’s follow an unmarked path! Let’s share our “firsts”! We’ll give a name to this nameless emotion. Obeying an impulse that might just be an illusion, I’ll fall as far as you wish, endlessly into the darkness! Before I get lost, I’ll use your voice as my guide. Make my eardrums tremble deep inside! Let’s follow an unmarked path! Let’s keep finding new “firsts”! Even if the spell of that sweet dream is lifted. Kicking aside what might just be a cruel fate, Let’s keep moving toward a place free from obstruction, erasing just the two of us! Navigation Category:Opening Category:Music Category:Anime